Deadly/1x01
A Pink Crown ''is the first episode of ''Deadly: A Kappa-Murder Story. Cast and characters Main cast *Dove Cameron as Nicole Bayers *Elizabeth Mitchell as Elsa Fitzwilliam *Nina Dobrev as Katherine Braxton *Ariana Grande as Natalie Maxwell *Melissa Benoist as Lauren Hirschfield *Kiersey Clemons as Shanice Thomas *Ashley Tisdale as Lucy Moon *Francisco Lachowski as Scott Grandchester *Chris McCarell as Adam Fields *Jamie Dornan as Richard Michaels Special guest cast *Selena Gomez as Kristy Pauper Recurring cast *Jan Hoag as Nancy *Glen Powell as Darren Bayers *Elle McLemore as Candy Williams *Mae Whitman as Iris J. Fernwestern *Esmeralda Pimentel as Penelope Sanchez Absent cast *Lucky Blue Smith as Brad Jefferson Act One The Queen of the House There are plenty of perks when you are Nicole Bayers. She's the most popular girl in the whole campus. She's got the highest score of her class. She's so hot and beautiful. And don't forget that she's freakingly rich. The funny thing is that I'm Nicole Bayers! And I couldn't be any more proud of being myself. I mean, I've been the head of the whole university for two years in a row, and now, during my senior and final year, and my recent election as president of Kappa Kappa Tau last semester, I'm ready to kill it here here at the super expensive Palm Valley College. I know what you losers must be thinking: "She's so arrogant, so selfish, such an awful girl!". Well, guess what? I don't care! And let me explain you idiots why: Firstable, I'm not an arrogant person. I'm ambitious, and I will always fight for what I want, no matter what it takes. Second, I'm not selfish at all! During last summer, I actually gave the opportunity to a bunch of idiot hookers to be my friends, but that's something I'll explain later. However, I'm not selfish because I'm sharing my fashion and style knowledge with them. How lucky those girls must be. And finally, I'm not awful. "Awful" is such a nice word compared to what I really am. With that being said, I think it's time for you guys to meet my bitches: The Hot Brunette This Bulgarian slut is Katherine Braxton. I met her in the Hamptons when she caught her boyfriend sleeping with her half-sister. I felt so sorry for that unfortunate soul that I decided that I would avenge her. And, being realistic, I damn did avenge her. What I decided to do was something easy, easy but bitchy. All I did was film her when she made it to the balls... But not Katherine's super hot ex-boyfriend's balls, his father's. Gross. However, that night there was this big party in the garden of the Headley family. There was a shitload of alcohol, sea-food, and people pretending to have money. I told Katherine to hand a USB--a pink USB--to a man who was suppoused to be the DJ. I know, I still don't understand what the hell was a DJ doing there, but it doesn't matter, because he was able to reproduce my beautiful film in front of everyone, and, trust me, that was priceless. I clapped hands with Kat, and after a long night of wine and cocktails, she became my right hand. We have been like super BFF's since then. So my daddy did a few calls to Kat's parents, and they enrolled her to Palm Valley! When I got the news, the only thing I thought was: "I need more bitches", and that's how life brought Natalie Maxwell into my way. The Pretty Girl The vacations at the Hamptons were shortened thanks to my annoying older brother, Darren, who "accidentally got Celie Headley pregnant". What an idiot. Anyways, I invited Katherine for the rest of the summer, then we would head college together. She accepted, obvi, and the first thing we did when we arrived to Los Angeles was crashing into Scott Grandchester's party. But first, we need to hit the mall to buy some clothes for Kat, so we did. Buying clothes is like the thing I was born to, I just do it so well (like everything else, duh), but I need to understand that there are some girls who really need a teacher, someone to tell them what to dress, someone to tell them either if they're hot or not. Natalie Maxwell was once one of those girls. I found her trying to find an appropiate party dress in the bride's department. How awful. So I gently offered my help, and just as everyone would do, she accepted. In one hour. One hour, do you have an idea of how incredible that is?! We turned boring Natdumbly Maxwell into the hottest chick in town (After me, obvi), an achievement like that needed to be showed-off, and we still had time to buy some clothes for Kat, so I decided to invite Nat to Scott's party as well. We were all ready and hot before 10 PM, so we headed into the Grandchester's mansion. The Annoying Nerdy One Darren left us at Scott's place and quickly sped up. He had a date or something. "OK ladies, let's get them...," I said and we started walking towards the front door. I knocked the door expecting I would be received by Scott, or one of his dreamy friends... But no. The door was opened by Kristy Pauper. Who the hell is named Kristy? And Pauper, really? There is something I just can't stand about that girl. She seemed kinda afraid to see me. "Hello Kristy," I said and walked in. "Girls!" I shouted at Kat and Nat, who quickly followed me. "Scott's outside, along with the rest...," Kristy said as she closed the door. "I know, I'm not an idiot...," I said while reaching the backdoor, not even looking at her. I hate that bitch. Nothing intense happened during the party, but there were a couple of highlights, though: Scott was by side like the whole party... And he even tried to kiss me! But I needed to save Natalie, who was way too drunk. Natalie was way too drunk because she had sex with Brad Jefferson before even knowing that his name is Brad Jefferson. Newbies. Katherine made lots of friends, which makes me so proud of my girl! And the final highlight is that Scott and Brad drove us home. I remember how I left Scott with the desire of more Nicole, but Natalie wasn't very strong, and she kissed Brad after Kat and I were inside my house. As I said before, newbies. Back to the Present So that's the story of how I met Kat and Nat, I think it's funny how their shortened names are almost the same. Anyways, as I was saying before my super Clueless-esque flasback, I... Wait a minute, someone's knocking the door. "Come in!" I say as Nancy, the maid, opens the door. "Good morning Miss Bayers," "Good morning slave, why are you here so early? You know you can't touch me before 9 A.M." "The dean called, she says she wants to talk with you." The only thing I can think is literally: Damn it. Act Two The Head of Palm Valley College & The Super Hot Prince I don't know why is that wicked old witch calling me, but what I do know is that, also during the Hamptons, the accident happened. Never drive drunk, that would make everyone makes more stupid than how they actually look. "I didn't have anything to do with!" I abrutly say as I open the doors of the dean's office. "I knew the guy, we were kinda friends, but that's all!" "Nicole, what are you talking about?" the dean asks confused. "Uhm, am I here because the cops found out something that may have happened last summer at the Hamptons?" "Uh... No... But that's a topic we will talk about later...," "Urgh." "The real reason why you are here it's because I needed to talk with the two presidents of the only two fraternities... Or fraternity and sorority... In the whole campus...," "Wait, what?! Scott's coming?! You should've started from that point! I thought you were going to expell me or something...," Suddenly, someone knocks the door. Is, essentially, Scott Grandchester, my current boyfriend. "Good morning, Mr. Grandchester, take a seat please," the dean says. "Thanks Dean Fitzwilliam, morning Nicole," he says as he kisses me in my lips. He's such a bae. "The thing I really need to discuss with you both is a decision that wasn't easy for me...," the dean says as she stands up and stares right outside the window. "For years, I've seen all the damage you have done to young students, boys and girls... Mainly girls, Miss Bayers...," "What happened to Cheryl was merely an accident...," "No, accidents are unusual, what happened to Cheryl is something that happens every single night, to a different girl, in Kappa Kappa Tau." the dean seats behind her desk. "So, considering what I just told you, I took a decision... You two are getting an adult to supervise everything you do in your respective houses." "What?!" I angrily ask. "Cool!" Scott cheers. I stare right at him. How could he care to just say that. "And... There's an and coming, pay attention to what's next...," she takes a sip to her coffee. "Just say it!" I say because I don't have her freaking time. "From now and on, Kappa and Beta will be required to accept anyone who wishes to become a pledge...," Oh. No. "YAAAAS!" Scott cheers again, standing and jumping all around the room as an stupid little boy. "Scott!" "What? I think it's such a good idea...," "But you're rich and hot and popular...," "But I also have a brain... Why don't you ever understand me?" he says as he walks out of the room. "Scott! Wait!" I say, running behind him. I grab his arm, we're in the middle of the hallway. "Look, I'm so sorry... It's just that... I don't know, I think it would be dangerous or something...," "Dangerous? Seriously Nicole?" "Yes! Like, what if one of those bitches who apply plans to kill someone, like in all those horror movies!" "Come on Nicole, don't be stupid...," he says, turns around, and leaves me standing there. the Dean approaches me. "Don't so dramatic Miss Bayers, at the end of the day, what's the worst that could happen?" she says while embracing me. The New Girl If there's something I really hate, it's definitely not being supported by the few people I actually care about. I mean, that's the second place in my list of "Things That I Really Really Really Hate", right behind Kristy Pauper, but ANYWAYS, I feel so humiliated. That's why I'm about to invite my babies out... What shall we drink, though? Maybe Starbucks? Or... Omg, Panera Bread! No... I'm not in the mood of being healthy... Gosh, this is so hard... I think I'm going to text them first... "Oh, I'm so so so sorry! I swear I didn't see you!" says the dumb girl who just made my day worst. "What's wrong with everyone today?! Why can't someone use his or her... Or its in your case honey... Their brain today?!" I say from the bottom of my heart. "Wait, so you are Nicole... Wow...," the girl says kinda surprised, kinda dissapointed. I don't really care. "Of course I am! And I was about to text someone, so goodbye." I say and click on WhatsApp. "Wait! Just a minute, please...," "Now what?!" I'm actually getting pretty angry with this girl. "You're the girl I was looking for! My name is Lauren Hirschfield, and I'm about to rush Kappa Kappa Tau... I know you're the president, so I thought that maybe we could be friends!" she offers to wave my hand. Of course I won't do that. "The thing is that we are not actually—" "Not actually what, Nicole?" the dean says, making a surprise appearance. "With all the respect you deserve, Dean Fitzwilliam, you can't harass student. It's illegal." "And with all the respect that you deserve, I'm not harassing you, I'm supervising you, which is what I'm suppoused to," she says and shows that quirky and sarcastic smile she always does to everyone. "What she treating you badly, Lauren?" "Oh... Well, she wasn't...," "Really? Not even a little rude?" "No... But you didn't let me finish... I'm a legacy." And those words officially killed me. The Kinda Cute Male Adult & the Super Strange Thing "A legacy! That's great! Don't you think so, Nicole?" the dean asks, mocking me. "Uh-huh...," I say, in shock. "I'm so excited! I really hope I can make life-time friends in here! Specially with my Kappa-sisters... Kappa-awesome!" Lauren says in a too happy to be true tone. "I can guarantee you will... Well, I guess it's time to head the house, the female supervisor is already there." "What?!" I say as I receive a WhatsApp from Kat. And that's bad news. Another thing I really hate. ---- KAPPA KAPPA TAU We're finally in front of my sorority. My castle. My place. My lovely Kappa Kappa Tau. I don't know if I already told you, but this place is just gorgeous! The guy who built it really had a great sense of, well, building and stuff. That's why it makes me really sad that we're about to let in a lot of losers who will leave our beautiful bathrooms dirty, as if a pig was in there or I don't know. Just, something really gross. Poor Nancy. I ring the bell and wait for someone to open the door. Usually, it would be Nancy, but that night, it was Kat. "How bad is she?" I ask her, desperated. "She's the worst." she says as she embraces me. "Oh my...," I let a tear to come out of my right eye. Maybe two. I finish the much-need embrace as Nat joins Kat and me. We walk through the hall to get into the living room. I'm not ready for what's yet to come. "We're with you, Nicole," Nat says and takes my hand. "No matter what." Kat takes the other hand. "We gotta be strong, girls... Let's see...," To be completely honest, I don't think my day can get any worst... Oh, wait, Kat said red alert, and, in our language, that means that something, or someone, is bad. Like really, really, really bad. But thinking it twice, I don't think this girl is that bad. I mean, at least she's not Kristy Pau... OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD. "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Lucy Moon!" the dean says, greeting that 30-years-old Sharpay Evans-wannabe. "Bonjour!" OH MY GOD I JUST HATE HER EVEN MORE. "I'm so happy to be here, taking care of these young titties!" "Did she just say titties?" Katherine asks. "OK...," even the dean is uncomfortable with that super strange thing in the front of the chimney. "I think you should explain the rules to the girls before the rest of the female students arrive...," "I'd love to do that...," "Rules? You didn't say anything about rules!" I claim to Fitzwilliam. "I didn't have to. After all, I'm the adult here, and you are the child...," This bitch is really making a new enemy she doesn't want to have. "Uhm... OK, let's cool down... Chicks... Ha, lol... Hashtag peace," everyone hates her. "Anyways, the rules are very simple. Firstly, the schedule will change just a little... We're all going into our bedrooms at 7:30 PM, and then lights out at 8:00 PM—" "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that's impossible, I need to take my pills exactly at 9:00 PM, which means we can't even hit our bedrooms before that hour." Natalie states. "Well actually we can, I already asked Nancy, and she told me that she will visit each girl's room every hour before ten, just in case someone wants some cookies, or milk... Or their medicines!" I can't believe Nancy just backstabbed me in such a horrible way. I stare right at her, who's hiding in the kitchen. She's going down. "Wait a minute, cookies and milk? Not even Baileys or something?" Katherine asks. "You girls are too young to drink alcohol." Lucy says. "We're 20." Katherine replies. "Let's continue! The next rule, no skirts or dresses above the knee... We're rising ladies, not sluts...," "She insulted us!" Natalie claims. "OK, enough. Dean Fitzwilliam, there's no way we are accepting these stupid rules, or this stupid woman... Or even those stupid piggies!" Suddenly, someone rings the door. Dean Fitzwilliam, the Super Strange Thing, Lauren, Natalie, Katherine, and I go to see who is ringing. I walk as fast as I can. I wouldn't be so happy with another surprise. I take a breath, close my eyes, and open the freakingly large door just to find a... A man? I mean... A man... And... He's kinda cute... "Good afternoon, Mr. Michaels," the dean knows the hot guy?! I mean, she waves him. "Oh, please, call me Richard...," he asks, melting every single heart in front of him. "Right, Richard...," she turns around, taking Richard inside of the house. "Ladies, this is Richard Michels, the surpervisor of Beta," Suddenly, I recieve a text. The guy is hot. I admit it. Maybe the hottest guy I've... Wait a minute, this is like cheating on Scott, I can't cheat on Scott Grandchester! So from now and on, this guy Richard will be known as... Uhm... Oh, the KINDA cute male adult! That's not cheating. I'm so smart. "I'm having a great time, but I actually need to leave... Nice to meet you girls... Miss Bayers...," he says goodbye... Specially to me! Specially to me! Oh, Scott. Boyfriend, rich, hot, and popular, right. Richard leaves. "So, who's ready for a puzzle dazzle?!" Lucy asks being, well, being the Super Strange Thing I've ever seen. "I also need to leave. Please Lucy, make sure no one gets drunk tonight, and Lauren... Wait a minute, where's Lauren?" "I'm right here!" Lauren says, coming from the bathroom. "Please, if this girls say or do something bad to you, just tell me, OK?" the dean asks to her favorite human being in the whole world. "OK!" The dean leaves. There's something I don't like about this girl Lauren... Maybe her fake smile, her fake goodie issues attitude... I don't know what's wrong with her, but I'm going to find out... Act Three The Healing Date "What are we going to do, Nicole?!" Natalie asks as we get close to my room. "We're going to make a plan, Nat," I reply without looking at her. "Girls, this is so bad... What about our super fancy Halloween party?! We have being planning it since July!" Katherine desperately ask. "We're not cancelling it! We just made a deal with Lady GaGa like two weeks ago, and I'm not willing to throw away all the hours we spent talking with her—" What's with the texts today?! I think just as I hear I have a new notification. I take out my pink iPhone 6 Plus, once again, to check out who has texted me, once again. It is... Scott? "Nicole? Is everything OK?" Kat asks. "Uhm, yeah... It's just... Scott... We wants to apologize...," "Apologize? What did he do?" Nat asks. "He... Well, we had a fight earlier, when we found out about the supervisor thing...," "And... You guys are going out?" Kat asks. "Like a, you know, healing date or something?" Nat asks. "A healing date, that's new N... I'm meeting him at Starbucks, one hour... Enough time... Let's go girls." I say as I finally enter to my room. Both, Nat and Kat sit on my bed, while I just walk around the room, thinking... They give me some suggestions, but useless... I need something big, something to kick-out all those bitches, but what? I can't look guilty at all! Oh my God... This is perfect... I know exactly what to do! I stare right at my friends with a smile in my face, I'm just so happy. "Girls, we're going to scare those losers." ---- STARBUCKS: PALM VALLEY COLLEGE Relationships are complicated. But mine is just the number one, the most complicated thing ever. Like the one when Scott threw my favorite ring into the ocean and I was so mad at him so he needed to find it like as soon as possible, so he ordered all of his friends inside the boat to jump into the sea, just to look for it and, guess what?! Nobody could find it! They're just so stupid... I mean hot, but stupid... "Hi Nicole," Scott says as he kisses me. "Hi babe," "Let's take a seat," he grabs my hand and takes me to our table, the one right next to the window where we can see the shore. "How cute you are!" I say as I sit down. "Nicole, we need to talk...," "I know, and before you say anything else, I need to apologize...," I look right into his eyes. I don't know exactly why I'm apologizing, but I'm doing it, and I mean it. "Well, wow... I mean, that's not how I thought you would react...," Scott says, surprised. "I apologize as well. I should've been more comprehensive. The Kappa house is everything you have been fighting for the last three years... I know it's important to you." "It is, Scott...," He smiles at me. I smile back. The next thing we do is telling stories about our summer together. We laugh, get some coffee of course, and laugh once again. God, I really love this man. ---- PALM VALLEY COLLEGE'S GARDENS We're walking towards our respective houses. It's almost time to begin with the rush recruitment. I'm holding Scott's hand, with my head laying on his shoulder. Just too romantic. He suddenly receives a text. He reads it. "What?!" he look excited. "What's the matter?" I ask, smiling. "You won't believe you'll be my supervisor!" "I think I will...," "Really? Then say his name out loud in three... Two... One!" "Mr. Richard Michaels!" I say just as he says: "My uncle!" I don't know why, but I got the feeling that I'm going somewhere I don't wanna go. This is wrong, very, very, very wrong... The Welcome Party "I gotta go Nicole, it's getting late... But I'll text you later, OK? Man, this is the coolest thing!" he says as he runs to get into Beta. "Hell no...," I say before heading into Kappa. By the time I arrive, there's already like a hundred girls. I'm super surprised that they haven't left considering there is a big bunch of losers who would do anything to be a Kappa-sister. I greet some of the girls I know, the ones who are rich and popular, not the slaggy ones. By the moment I put one feet inside the living room, the dean asks for everyone's attention. She's stading right next to Lucy. "Your attention, please!" everyone obbeys. "As you may have heard, there will be a couple of changes this year... And one of those changes starts right now...," I manage to find Kat and Nat just in time. "This year, Kappa will be requiered to accept anyone who wishes to become a pledge!" This is it. It's over. My life is completely ruined. Oh, wait... I don't think anyone cares. Like, no one's talking or something, but at they are not leaving... Except for that girl... And that one, and the other one, and the one behind her... But those are cool girls! They seem to be leaving one by one... This was suppoused to be the best year of Kappa Kappa Tau, not the worst! Kat and Nat try to convince some of them to stay, but they don't get it. It's official, this is the year with the least number of pledges. And I mean, look at the pledges! Just one, two, three... NO. WAY. NO FREAKING WAY. "This can't be happening...," Nat says. "Girls...," Kat says pointing out to that girl. I try to look everywhere so I confirm there's no more human waste all around the house... Nothing. But I mean, you guys will never imagine who decided to become a pledge... "Hi Nicole, hi girls, did you miss me?" asks Kristy Pauper, transformed into a total, backstabber bitch. ---- "What can you tell me about your pledges?" I ask Scott, via a phone call. "They are pretty cool! There's this new guy Adam Fields, who might skip hell week because he's just like our brother, give me five Adam!" he replies. "What about yours?" "They're not that bad... Not all of them... Except for Kristy Pauper." "Kristy Pauper? The Kristy Pauper?!" "That one! Oh God, what I'm going to do, Scott?" "You'll figure something out... Don't forget how smart you are," "I made a plan with the girls, but it's just too bad!" "You'll never know unless you try... My brothers are calling, but you know I'll support you, no matter what, love you...," "Love you even more...," I hang up. I leave my room to go downstairs, where the rest of the girls are. "OK little titties... I've brought a game we used to play during middle school," Lucy says, making the moment even worst. "It is called Cookie or Milk," "Are you addicted to lactose or desserts or something like that?" Katherine asks, defyingly. "Of course I'm not! I'm addicted to fun! But always be cautious, OK?" "This needs to stop," I say as I walk down the stairs. "OK, good evening idiot hookers... So, in case you girls didn't notice, this is a high-requested sorority, where you learn to be the hunter and not the prey...," All the girls look so afraid. I'm proud of myself. "I will need that each of you say their names and why do you wanna be a Kappa, any questions?" "Well, actually," a dumb blondie asks. "I got a question about--" "No questions, perfect! Let's begin." I point out a girl with a shitty attitude, a shitty face, and shitty clothes. How is that even possible? "Iris J. Fernwestern." "The Shit-Ah Girl." I say. "You're next." "Hi! My name is Candy Williams, and I feel so honored to be here, standing in front of Nicole Bayers and--" "The Bootlicker. Next." "I'm Lau--," "Already know you. Next." "Shanice Thomas, nice to meet you," she rises her hand while smiling. "Good news: You're brave enough to give your hand to someone better than you. Bad news: Your taste in clothes is even worst than Hitler's. From now and on, you'll be known as Black Beauty." I'm just the best nickname giver like ever. "Let's continue," I say. "What's your name?" "I'm Penelope Sanchez," she simply says. "And we're definitely getting better! Hi Penelope," I actually like this girl. I mean, she represents Kappa so well: Pretty, good style, and a bitchy, secure attitude. "I wanna talk to you later, because right know, we're just about to start with our hell week!" "Nicole, you didn't let me to introduce myself...," Kristy says. "You don't need to. You're already known as the Annoying Nerdy One...," I really hate her attitude. I get a message. "OK losers, it's time to demonstrate why you should be a Kappa." The Killer Prank, Part I "Uhm, wait a minute, Nicole... I think we still have one day more before we start with this hell week," Kristy says. "Well, you clearly can't think. Dean Fitzwilliam changed the rules, and so did I...," I reply. "But what about our luggage?" Shanice asks. "You'll have time for that. Now, we need to leave, and hit the north side of the school...," I say with a creepy voice. "The north side?! Isn't there where... Where the abandoned sorority is located?" Lauren asks, frightened. "Indeed, it is. We're going to play something right there, and we better hurry up!" "Where do you think you're going?!" Lucy interferes. "We're going somewhere this girls can actually show if they're Kappa material." "I don't think it's a good idea... I mean, there are lots of--" "Have you seen Nancy's collection of nudes from the hottest guys all around the campus?" Lucy looks excited. She needs too much sex. "Thinking it twice, you girls can go...," she says and then whispers to me: "Where can I find that collection?" "It's in the basement, but don't--" Lucy runs as fast as she can to the basement. We're finally alone. "OK," I continue "Let's go...," ---- NORTH SIDE, INSIDE OF THE ABANDONED SORORITY "What I'm about to say it's a twenty year-old legend... They say it happened right in this room...," I say with all the girls sitting around me. "During Halloween night of 1996, a sorority decided to throw a party...," "Which was the sorority's name?" Candy asks. "I don't know, who cares! Anyways, it was a costume party, so everyone's identity was a secret... I guess the president thought it would be funny, but she didn't imagine what would happen next...," IF YOU GUYS COULD SEE THE FACES OF THIS DUMB GIRLS! "There was a rather peculiar guest. No one recognized he or she, but everyone was impressed with the strange costume the guest had: A creepy bunny. I know it sounds stupid, well, not as stupid as Kristy, but it sounds stupid... Whatever, it was very terrific, but the mask was not the worst part of that Halloween night...," Candy starts crying, Lauren and Kristy seem afraid, Penelope looks excited, Shanice and Iris don't give a fuck. They don't expect what's about to come. "First, a girl couldn't find her friend anywhere... Then, that girl's boyfriend couldn't find them both... Then the boyfriend... Then the boyfriend's brother, and so it started. One by one, the guests were dissappearing, until the president was alone..." Halloween Night, 1996 *''NOTE: This isn't Nicole's point of view anymore.'' "What the fuck is wrong with everyone?! If this is some kind of a bad joke, I promise I will...," a red haired dressed as a fairy yelled to the whole sorority house, until she saw a creepy bunny. "Thanks God! You know where's everyone else?" The bunny replied moving the head. It was a negative reply. "Maybe they were too scared... You know, all the decorations are so good, but were so expensive... Not a big deal to my daddy, but if that money was wasted in scaring people, he'll be angry...," she said, trying to make the bunny laugh. "You're kinda serious, huh? Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go and find my friends...," the girl said, but was stopped by the bunny. "Woah, what's wrong with you now? I need to find them...," The bunny raised a knife, which is immediately nailed into the girl, who was screaming out of fear and pain. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!!" The Killer Prank, Part II "And the girl kept screaming as the creepy bunny grabbed her hair, and took her downstairs, where she would be killed later...," "Excuse me, Miss Bayers, but I'm scared...," Candy says. "Excuse me, Miss Bootlicker... I DON'T CARE!" I shout at her. I keep going: "The bodies were later found by the police, but the killer was never identified... Some say that he--" "Or she, women can kill too," Lauren says. "Right. Or she commited suicide, others say that it ran out of the country... But you wanna know what I think?" I ask, not waiting for an actual question. "That it's just a legend?" Shanice asked. "Of course not! I think that the killer's still out there... Waiting for some stupid girl to bring right into this room, and KILL HER!" "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD...," that girl Candy, or the Bootlicker, will be kicked out during the first round. "So, idiot hookers, this is when your first task begin. Kat, Nat, and I have hidden make-up kits all around the woods. You're homework is to get one of those, and join the girls and I who will be waiting at the Kappa house...," "Really? That's your super difficult task?" The Shit-Ah girl asks. "It is, and if you don't want to miss the opportunity to be a Kappa, you girls should be looking right now!" "But, it's dark out there!" Bootlicker says. "Don't worry Candy, there's nothing to be afraid of...," Lauren comforts her. "Besides, I'll be protecting you all the way girl," Shanice says, and then smiles at Lauren. "I want to be protected too...," Penelope says. "Girls, time is running...," I say as I show them my super cute clock. All of the girls head into the scariest adventure they will ever have, and it's not even Halloween! I'm definitely going to have so much fun with the pledges this year... I just heard something. I look right into the hallway, that it's in front of me. Something moved in there. Another step. I can clearly hear it. I turn on the light of my phone, and start walking towards it, but not before taking an old tree branch to protect myself. Another step, and then another, and then another, and finally... "Oh, Nat! You totally scared the shit out of me!" I say, relaxed. But Natalia doesn't reply. "Wow... That's a really creepy costume, but I thought youwere going to dress as one of those creepy clowns...," she's still quiet. "Uhm... OK... You don't need to talk, the creepy bunny touch it's so good... Know, go and get them! I brought the fake knife...," I'm about to go and take it, but she raises one. "That... That one looks pretty real... You're actually scaring me...," she gets closer, and closer, and closer... And then starts running out of the house to get those losers. "Good job, girl!" I shout at my friend. I get another text. This can't be happening. Bye, Bye Loser *''NOTE: This is not Nicole's point of view anymore.'' Everything is quiet. Dark and quiet. It's such a lovely, mysterious night in the woods of Palm Valley College. Many people ask to themselves: why do we have a forest if we're near to the beach? Well, that's something we'll never know. It wouldn't be the only mystery at the campus, though. I'm wondering who'll be the first one to die... How bad I feel for her. She hasn't seen me yet. I think I'm going to hide right behind this tree. She's looking for something, what was it? Oh, right, the make-up kit... Nicole is such a bitch, she has always been a bitch... But it's the time to stop her... This is our time. Before this girl can tell, I have slashed her arm with a knife, just as the old legend. She screams out of fear, and pain as well. She turns around, and as fast as she meets the mask, she turns around and starts running. I don't really need to run, I just need to walk fast, to make if funnier. The girl is yelling, begging for help. Apparently, no one notices her. She finally falls after I hit her with a big rock. Now I'm running, I can't wait to do this. I nail my knife once more, this time on her back, and then turn all of her body around, so that the beautiful moon can iluminate my first victim... I touch her head, while she cries and begs for me to let her go. Like music to my ears. I raise my knife and stab her in her right cheek, then the left one. Then one of her boobs, and, so I go on, stabbing her... She quickly dies, bleeding... What an awful, but beautiful way to die. I wanna do something more, something to make the rest of this btiches to cry out of fear, so I take the body into the Kappa house. I know a lot of tricks, lots of hidden passages. This school is more than what it seems. Episode's Epilogue The Discovery on the Roof "This is over the top... I knew Scott would do something stupid and manly for the beginning of his hell week... But this... This really annoys me." I say as I walk around the woods, looking for the responsible of this freaking scare! "I'm annoyed too, Nicole... This costume was just so difficult to get in...," Natalie says walking dressed as what was suppoused to be a killer clown, but seems more like a cute baby clown. "Girls, stop, I think I heard something...," Katherine says. "Maybe we should head into the Kappa house, that's where we told them to go after finding the kit...," "You're right Kat, let's get over there...," ---- KAPPA KAPPA TAU "Why is she taking so long?" I ask. I'm getting really stressed. "Give her some time Nicole, she might be still looking for that kit...," Natalie suggests. "That's not possible! I didn't even, like, hide those kits deep in the woods... They were pretty easy to find...," I say. "How it is possible that you girls lost a pledge?" Lucy suddenly appears. "OK, first, we didn't lose her. Second, where were you when it happened, huh?" I defy her. "I was under your trap! Those boys really put a spell on me...," "Gross," Kat says. Someone screams, it comes from the garden. Kat, Nat, Lucy, and I run to see what's going on. It's been the worst day of my life, so not cool... As I take a step ahead, I can only think of what the last president could say I she finds out that first, I get like six pledges, and only two count as actual Kappa material, and, then, I lose one of them, in my first day... It's a risk I can't pay for... I finally arrive, and start looking everywhere, I finally see Candy, who is screaming while looking into the roof. "What's happening Bootlicker?" I ask, and she points right at what she's looking. Oh. My. God. It's... It's... Kristy Pauper, murdered... And that's not the only thing, her neck is holding a big message... The legend becomes true. ---- Category:Episodes of "Deadly: A Kappa-Murder Story" Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions of Riley Mason